


cherry blossom pink / first love's color

by takunism (weareinnoir)



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Sakura (Cherry Blossoms), no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28039992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weareinnoir/pseuds/takunism
Summary: Yeah, maybe Ren is kind of smitten.
Relationships: Kawanishi Takumi/Kawashiri Ren
Kudos: 21





	cherry blossom pink / first love's color

"You're smitten," Ruki had said. "Whipped," Shunya had added, smirking. "He's living in your head rent free," Jun had finished. And Ren, being a fool, had shaken his head, denying what he knew to be absolutely true.

It's just – he's Takumi. Kawanishi Takumi. Everyone's kind of whipped for Takumi, aren't they? He's just the kind of guy that you want to protect. (And the kind of guy you want to stare at. And hold the hand of. And kiss sometimes.

Yeah, maybe Ren is kind of smitten.)

It had been Takumi's idea to go see the cherry blossoms together – "Ren-kun, come on, it's so rare that our days off line up, and the news say that it's the best day to go!" he'd said, with an (adorable) pout. "We can have a proper picnic and everything. I'll even buy us beer, since, like, I can now."

It had only taken a glance at Takumi – a moment of eye contact where he seemed so sparkly that Ren had to look away, or he'd be blinded – for Ren to make up his mind. "Alright, but you're buying the good stuff since I'm making the food," he'd decided, tone of voice teasingly casual.

(And if he glanced Takumi's way one last tins, only to immediately avert his eyes at how excited the younger looked, well, that's nobody's business but Ren's.)

* * *

Ren knows, most likely, that he should be looking up at the cherry blossoms or enjoying the picnic. The trees really are in full bloom, and Ren's no professional chef, but the picnic he's prepared is tasty. That's the purpose of this outing; that's what Takumi was so excited about, so Ren should be excited about it too.

Instead, though, Ren can't tear his gaze away from Takumi, as he animatedly chats about a movie he'd seen the other day, and the sandwich in front of him is growing colder by the second. (It's funny, Ren thinks, how sometimes Takumi's so bright that it hurts to look at, and other times, he can't help but stare.) The beer isn't helping, either – it's not that Takumi picked something bad, because he sure didn't, and Ren's alcohol tolerance is decent, but he's just buzzed enough that he feels like he might say something he'll regret.

And sure enough, that signature pout comes over Takumi's face, breaking the spell that let Ren stare at it for so long. "Ren-kun, are you even looking at the cherry blossoms? You could've told me if you didn't want to come."

"Yes," Ren lies, immediately. "No, no I'm not looking at them. I'm sorry."

"You get like this sometimes," Takumi continues, after taking a sip from his own can of beer. "All distant. It's like you're looking right through me. Or you'll avoid looking at me completely... are you mad at me or something?"

"No! God, no, Takumi. I'm not mad at you." You're just dazzling sometimes, Ren doesn't say, as much as he wants to. "I've just... had a lot on my mind lately."

Takumi leans in a little bit closer – fuck, fuck, fuck, Ren thinks – and looks Ren squarely in the eye. "You know you can talk to me about anything, right?" he says. "Whatever it is that's bothering you, you can just say it."

There's no escape from this conversation,and Ren can feel his heart pounding against his chest. He keeps his eyes on Takumi, though he doesn't let them fall on his eyes or his lips – and that's when he sees it.

Gently, Ren picks a petal out of Takumi's hair. "It's almost the same color," he notes, softly, playing with it between his fingers. "Your hair is the almost the same color as the cherry trees."

Takumi looks down, cheeks dusted a similar pink. "E-even so, that can't be why you're –"

"I know this is gonna sound stupid," Ren interrupts, with a sigh, "but lately I've – I think it's something Ruki said that set me off – I just, the cherry blossoms are beautiful, but there's another pink blossom right in front of me and I'd much rather be looking at him," he finishes. It's maybe the cheesiest thing that Ren's ever said, but wow, it's out there in the world now. He finishes the rest of his beer and looks away, ready for the rejection he's so used to by now –

– but it doesn't come.

"...So you're saying you like me? Or is that a stretch?" Takumi says, quietly, but with a note of unmistakable excitement in his voice. "Ren-kun, look at me."

Hesitantly, Ren turns to face Takumi. He opens his mouth to say something – his standard "we can still be friends I'll just bury my feelings" speech, probably – but he doesn't get to say it. There's a warm pressure on the side of his lips, and though it's gone as soon as Ren can process it, it's unmistakable.

"If that's all it was," Takumi says, breath hot on Ren's cheek, "then you should've told me ages ago. I like you too, you idiot."

And though the cherry blossoms are absolutely gorgeous, for the rest of the afternoon, Takumi and Ren aren't exactly looking up.

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted earlier this year on write.as, reposting for consistency in my masterlist
> 
> title from morning musume sakuragumi's sakura mankai
> 
> follow me on twitter for more writing: @noir_fics


End file.
